Favores especiales
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: Su mejor amiga lo traía loco con sus extrañas preguntas y él no se enamoraba de niñitas estúpidas con cabello absurdo.


Aclaraciones:

"Blablabla."_ || Diálogos._

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

><p><strong>Favores especiales<strong>-

_**P**_or **D**auw**M**alfoy

* * *

><p>"¿Sasuke?"<br>"¿Qué?"  
>"Te voy a amar toda la vida y dos días más."<p>

Sasuke sabía que la chica podía ser bien obstinada cuando se lo proponía y también sabía que esa era una de las veces en las que le haría una petición tan absurda como le fuera posible, o le pediría consejos amorosos. El Uchiha se quedó callado por varios minutos más, escuchando la respiración acompasada de Sakura y antes de abrir la boca se giró a mirarla.

"¿Ahora qué, Sakura?" murmuró sin casi mover los labios.  
>"Terminé con Sasori." Empezó a hablar ella.<br>"Hn."  
>"Porque me estaba engañando."<br>"Hn."  
>"Con Ino."<br>"Hn."  
>"Y en realidad me gustaría pedirte ayuda con algo."<p>

Y ahí estaba. La verdad, esperaba que tardara aún más en decirlo, pero esta vez fue al grano. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Ahora qué sería? ¿pegarle una paliza al pelirrojo? ¿pincharle los neumáticos? ¿quebrarle un vidrio? —que quede claro que Sasuke no era un delincuente ni nada, solo sabía defenderse y defender a los suyos de los ataques de las pandillas. Todas esas eran advertencias, claro—y antes de que terminara de pensar en otros castigos, fue interrumpido.

"Bésame, Sasuke." Ordenó la Haruno.

Abrió los ojos bastante. Sakura normalmente le pedía cosas que fueran sencillas para sus capacidades físicas y emocionales, pero, jamás hubiera esperado eso. Miró hacia otro lado como buscando la respuesta en los árboles que estaban en el patio de su casa y trató de ignorar a la chica por dos segundos más.

"Sasuke, bésame por favor." suplicó esta vez.  
>"¿Estás demente?" respondió el moreno en un susurro.<br>"Claro que no, al parecer los mejores amigos se besan porque sí."  
>"Te estás equivocando de etiqueta."<br>"¡Ino era su mejor amiga, Sasuke! No quiero sentirme como una estúpida cada vez que los vea. Quiero pagarle con la misma moneda." dijo en un puchero la ojiverde.  
>"Estúpida ya eres."<p>

Sakura frunció el ceño y se le encresparon las rosadas cejas. A Sasuke se le antojó reírse de su rostro y pensó que ella se veía en realidad bonita con esa expresión —aunque, se lo atribuyó a que el tamaño de su frente disminuyó—, pero sacudió un poco la cabeza y la miró fijamente. Ella lo estaba fulminando con la mirada y se sintió dichoso de alguna forma.

"No estoy de broma."  
>"Pídeselo a Lee, o al idiota de Naruto."<br>"A Sasori no le daría tanta rabia."  
>"A mí no me importa si le da rabia o no, yo no quiero besar a niñitas estúpidas."<p>

Sakura sonrió burlonamente. Se colocó el dedo índice de la mano derecha en la mejilla y le miró con picardía. La verdad es que Sasuke salía con cada descerebrada que a ella le dio gracia la ironía de ese comentario. El moreno estaba menos mordaz que de costumbre.

"¿Karin, Kin y Tayuya no son niñitas estúpidas?"  
>"Es diferente." dijo Sasuke después de aclararse la garganta.<br>"¿Entonces me vas a besar?"

La pelirrosa se acercó demasiado al muchacho, invadiendo su espacio personal e incluso más. Lo había acorralado contra la pared de la casa y por un momento se le agitó la respiración.

"Ya te dije que no."

Al momento de respirar, Sasuke no supo cómo, pero se embriagó del olor dulce de la joven —y aunque no le gustaba el dulce, parecía disfrutar de su perfume— y se permitió llenarse los pulmones con esa fragancia hipnótica. El moreno tenía dos meses interesado —no enamorado, él no se enamoraba de niñitas estúpidas con cabello absurdo— en su mejor amiga y la verdad lo traía loco con sus extrañas preguntas.

El pecho de la pelirrosa subía y bajaba constantemente, rozando con el de él. El contraste de la negra camiseta con la rosada y semitransparente blusa de ella estaba creando visiones en la mente del ojinegro y casi pudo sentir el sabor a cereza —o frambuesa, no sabía diferenciarlo bien— de sus labios.

"Sasuke, bésame." suplicó de vuelta, con necesidad.

El moreno la tiró de los brazos hacia él y por fin —después de ocho años de conocerse, tres declaraciones amorosas por parte de Sakura y cinco bastardos que la besaron antes que él— sintió la suavidad y la dulzura de los abultados y descuidados labios de la chica. Empezó lento, dejándose llevar por el inocente roce, acariciándole en movimientos circulares los codos con los pulgares. Se deleitó al escuchar un casto gemido de sorpresa al momento en que le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior y el castañeo nervioso de los dientes de la ojiverde.

Ella aferró sus manos a la playera de Sasuke y se dejó llevar por el beso —el segundo mejor hasta ahora; el primero había sido con Deidara en su segundo año de bachiller— que le estaba propinando su mejor amigo. Abrió un poco la boca y sintió una cálida y salvaje lengua pasearse sobre su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Ella hizo que chocara la suya con esa desconocida y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron. Sakura se separó por acto reflejo y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, con un sonrojo bastante notorio.

"¿Y bien?"  
>"¿Y bien qué?" Apenas pudo pronunciar la chica.<br>"Te besé, ¿qué sigue?"

Ella abrió los ojos y miró la molestia en el rostro del Uchiha. Pero, no estaba del todo segura, también había un ligero rosado en sus mejillas. Entonces, le sonrió tímidamente y le sacó la lengua.

"Que me vuelvas a besar, tonto."

Pues nada, les traigo un SasuSaku bien romántico para mi gusto (yo no suelo escribir ese tipo de cosas, así que es raro) y entonces, quiero agradecer a mi Betareader por betearme, y sé que a veces soy un poco insolente, pero ella me quiere y tal.

Pues nada, ya saben.


End file.
